Star Wars: Inquisition
by Stormasius
Summary: After the destruction of the first death star Darth Vader creates an academy to teach force sensitives to hunt Jedi. Now three newly titled inquisitors pledge their service to the dark lord to carry out his will. What will become of them. Will light shine even in such darkness?


The Inquisition

 **Disclaimer: I do not own this franchise or any of its characters, assets or themes etc.**

It is a time of turmoil in the galaxy as the war between the rebellion and the empire rages. The death star has been destroyed by the heroic Luke Skywalker and the rebellion has gained its first advantage against the oppressive empire. It is for this reason that the empire has created a new asset to combat the rebels and the remaining Jedi who aid them.

The few inquisitors that proved useful in hunting down the remnants of the old republic were reorganised to train a new breed of darkness. These Jedi hunters would become powerful enough to destroy the emperor in time and usher in a new Sith order. They, over the five years of training children to kill as the dark lord did and use the dark side as a tool, have formed an inquisition in which they reshape the galaxy in the image of lord Vader, believing him to be the true emperor.

Now lord Vader travels to the imperial capital to see the graduation of the most promising group of pupils in the inquisition. The law being that the weak are killed by the strong. The strongest being a young acolyte by the name of Darek. As the war heats up, Vader prepares these new inquisitors to slay Jedi...

Morning dawned as the orange light seeped through the windows of the Coruscant inquisition academy. The grey walls were only separated by the red and black banners displaying the imperial sigils upon them. Inside a dormitory room was a young boy, around sixteen years of age with short dark brown hair. He was sleeping soundly as the light of dawn slowly seeped through the small window looking out to the cityscape below. His eyes snapped open as the vibrant light hit his face.

He got up and tidied his bed before motioning to a built in wardrobe in the wall of the room. Sliding it open, he pulled out a set of fresh black robes and a red sash. After putting on the robes, he wrapped the red sash around his waist and made a knot to keep it in place.

After a few more moments he walked over to a grey desk in the corner with a small holo-terminal upon it and a small silver and black cylindrical object beside it. He picked up the object and pressed a button on the side. With a snap-hiss a bright red blade ignited from the lightsaber. He twirled it around a few times before deactivating it and attaching it to his outfit.

He motioned to the door but not before stopping in his tracks. He sensed a presence of someone. One that he hadn't felt since the day the empire took him in. He wasn't entirely sure, but he thought that the lord of the inquisition had returned to the planet. What purpose his lord had, he did not dare to dwell on that thought.

[Inquisition]

Over Coruscant, the great planetary fleet lay. Only designated ships left and entered the planet, any without clearance were shot down by the numerous turbolasers of the imperial fleet. A small imperial shuttle made its way to the surface, accompanied by two other shuttles and a tie fighter escort.

The imperial captain in the primary shuttle walked over to the dark lord Vader, arms folded behind his back. "Lord Vader, we are making our way to the surface. Our ETA is twenty minutes my lord." He told the dark lord.

The heavy breathing of the life support would shatter the nerves of any man awaiting a response from the emperor's executioner. "Very good captain. Inform the Inquisition that I have arrived. We must begin preparations immediately." His metallic voice ordered.

"As you command my lord." The shuttle captain bowed before leaving to the cockpit once more.

Vader turned to view the passengers aboard the vessel. Two captured Jedi. One a knight who never reached master hood, his brown cloak was dirty and torn. The other a young Padawan, taken in through random chance by the knight to be taught the ways of the force, tan robes and a practice saber like he used so long ago. The last passenger was a dark and brooding figure. He wore a dark grey fleece like jumpsuit and a black cloak. His head was covered with a black hood and he wore a piece of cloth over his mouth. His eyes burned a bright yellow like so many others who have given themselves to the dark side. He was human, regardless of what features were hidden.

"Inquisitor Jorr. I hope that the prodigies you hold so highly can slay these prisoners. Even though undertrained, they put up a difficult fight against you. Be thankful you still have use in your old age." Vader's metallic voice rang through the passenger bay.

"Yes my lord. Darek in particular is the most promising acolyte at the academy at this time. If he fails then we have failed you my lord." The inquisitor known as Jorr told his master.

"He shall face the knight then. I heard there was another acolyte of similar calibre too." He inquired.

"Yes my lord. She has not trained for as long as Darek but she has displayed extreme finesse with a lightsaber. I believe she too is ready for the tier two trial." He informed the dark lord.

"Good. As for the other acolytes?" He asked once more.

"That is your choice my lord, you can test them yourself or you may execute them." He once more told his master.

"Whilst slaying the weak is the Sith way, I will test them in another way. They shall face each other. The lone victor shall move to tier two." His breathing was the only thing breaking the silence in the room as Jorr gave a nod to acknowledge his master's wishes.

[Inquisition]

Darek pushed down on the door release of a control panel to open the door to the great hall, there he saw the other acolytes scrambling into position as they readied themselves for the arrival of an important individual. On one side there were five females of varying race, height and build. At the other were five males that followed the same variables, once they were a group of twelve, yet the last acolyte was slain as an example to the others. Darek followed suit and stepped in line and folded his hands behind his back. Slim human girl stood opposite him.

Eyana was her name, he both disliked her and admired her. She proved a worthy adversary but was already attempting to slay him and take Darek's place as top of the class. She had verdant green eyes, and flowing black hair. Her skin was fair toned and her lips were a light pink that glistened slightly in the light.

Final preparations were made as a stream of inquisitors made their way through the entrance of the academy and past the acolytes. Once they had finished, Inquisitor Jorr entered along with the two captured Jedi. Finally lord Vader entered. His breath echoed through the large room.

"Acolytes! I have come to view your progress. Inquisitor Jorr, when, you may begin their trials." His mechanical voice seemed to boom, sending shudders through some of the weaker acolytes. Kivo found it soothing, as he would with the voice of his one true master, no other individual was as important to him as lord Vader. Darek had embraced every aspect of being Sith, even if he was nowhere near becoming Sith. Not while the emperor lived of course.

Lord Vader and most of the inquisitors left through the central door. Two stood at the left hand exit and two at the right. Then Jorr spoke up.

"Kivo and Eyana, being the top two acolytes, you shall enter through the right hand door, your instructor shall guide you from there. The rest of you shall enter the other door and follow me." He commanded. He pulled his hood down and his cloth mask off to reveal an old face and worn, a single lightsaber scar ran down the left side of his face, his white hair was clean cut and perfectly trimmed.

[Inquisition]

Jorr stopped at a door that opened to reveal a white room with a balcony overhead where two inquisitors and lord Vader stood watching. He waved his hand, gesturing for them to enter. Once everyone was inside, the inquisitors left and Vader spoke up.

"Welcome Acolytes. Today is a momentous day. Unfortunately, none of you are good enough for the challenges that would await you as inquisitors. This is what I have been told. It is for this reason you are here. Take out your lightsabers and ignite them. You shall battle to the death for the final spot in the second tier of training as an inquisitor. The only way to prove your strength is to kill the rest of your fellow acolytes. One shall stand at the end of it. The rest of you will die. You may begin." He ordered, folding his arms as the red blades ignited with an echo of snap-hisses.

A male Togruta drew first blood by slicing off the head of the Rodian beside him. He then proceeded to stab a Zabrak woman through the back. A Trandoshan cut down a pair of Twi'leks that were duelling before his arm was dismembered and he was stabbed through the heart by the Togruta warrior. There were four left. He slashed the cybernetic limbs of a seven foot female and slew her as she became defenceless. A Chiss girl slew another human and turned to face him. Taran advanced with a murderous look in his eyes. The girl began cowering.

"No! Taran! Please there has to be another way! I don't want to die! Please, is there any compassion left in you? I thought we were friends!" She pleaded to no avail.

"Finish the girl acolyte!" Vader's metallic voice rang.

Taran, the Togruta, walked forward and began choking her with the force.

"Taran. Please!" She gasped.

With one swift flick of his wrist, he snapped the young girl's neck. Then he retracted his blade, turned to face Vader and knelt.

"I have won my lord." He told his master.

Vader turned and left. Jorr walked in with other inquisitors after a few seconds.

[Inquisition]

Darek watched from a monitor as Eyana parried and blocked the Padawan, dancing around him and messing with the boy's mind. Finally she jumped up behind him and stabbed him in the back. His saber disengaged as the light died in his eyes and he fell with a thud as Eyana removed her red blade from the fallen Padawan.

"Big deal. She can kill a lowly Padawan. If that's what I'm doing then let's get it over with." Darek boasted to his instructor.

Eyana entered the room they were in. "Enjoy the show?" She asked cockily.

"Your technique needs some work." Darek criticised.

"How about I show you my technique sometime, its killer, if you know what I mean." She said, slightly frustrated with her rival. "Alas as much as I'd love to end you, they said that you're up next." She informed him.

He gave a nod and unclipped his saber before entering the white room. On the other end a door opened showing the Jedi knight. He turned to see his Padawan on the floor. He then sprinted over to check on the body he gave a sigh before lowering his head and uttering a few unintelligible words. He then rose up and ignited his bright blue lightsaber. Darek ignited his in reply.

"Sith! You did this!" He yelled in anger as he swung his saber at Darek.

"I did not have the any hand in extinguishing the life of this weak Padawan, but I do have the honour of extinguishing yours!" He replied, blocking the blow.

He parried the blade and locked sabers with the knight once more. He let off a few slashes that connected with his blade. Darek swept his feet before knocking him back with a force push. Taking the opportunity, Darek began to choke the Jedi and bring him forwards with the force. Once close enough, he slashed through the Jedi then let go of him before turning around and backwards stabbing him in the gut and letting him fall to the floor.

Above on the balcony Vader stood. His breathing becoming apparent to Kivo who then knelt before his master.

"I am most pleased with you and the other two acolytes. It is for this that you move to the second tier of the inquisition as junior inquisitors. Now rise inquisitor Kivo and join the other two. Soon you shall be called into service. For now, revel in your victory." His metallic voice sang. Then he turned and left.

Kivo was now an inquisitor. After all the work, he was finally on the path to greatness. Soon enough the galaxy would quake at his step...

|Inquisition|

 **Hey all, thanks for reading the first chapter of inquisition. My first star wars original fic. This follows the adventures of a new breed of Sith from the destruction of the first death star through to return of the Jedi and beyond. Tell me what you think to this and leave a review.**


End file.
